User blog:BiscuitOfLies/The tale behind the Ukanlos and Akantor
If you've been following my fanfic on DeviantArt then you will know another chapter is due to be released soon. In an attempt to boost views I am giving you a taster of chapter 43. Note that by no means is this officially correct but rather a twist on a well known story (which it is a twist and no mistake). Where the guard had pointed was Haryun mountain – the tallest and oldest of all mountains, it was told in the legend of Akantor and Ukanlos. The legend had once been known by all inhabitants of Minegarde, as they lived in fear of the huge beasts, but now after centuries – possibly millennia only the hunters still knew its tail – and even then only the select few. Only the hunters who had an interest in the way of the world’s workings found out the tail – it was locked away in the guild’s deepest vaults. It had begun with the Lao Shan Lung – possibly the oldest thing in existence, though Ulfgar had fought one he knew there were more. Lao Shan Lung inhabited the volcano half the year and spent the other half travelling around Minegarde. There were once two Lao Shan Lung, as the tale went, who were brothers, twins even. They were each as powerful as the other but never did they aid each other. On the occasion in question there was also another of the greatest elder dragons; one of the incredibly rare black Fatalis. Each of the Lao Shan Lung saw the threat from it as real as day, they each made their individual way to the place where they knew by instinct it could be found – castle Schrade. One coming from the mountains it had to head the glaciers of Haryun, the other coming from the volcanic side of Minegarde it was destined to pass through the great lakes of lava. Knowing this the Fatalis planned to wait for the two elder dragons to arrive, as they hated one another, they would kill themselves and it planned to pick off the survivor who would be weak. But, by chance, the Fatalis never fought either of the two dragons. Though the people of Minegarde stood in their way they were not like the guild of today – they were crushed. So it was the land itself of Minegarde that forced the brothers to fail in their travel. The one who had to pass through Haryun made a great mistake of passing through the glaciers peak. It had overestimated the mountains strength and, upon getting halfway across the glacier, it smashed open leaving the dragon to fall into the icy water. This, however was not the end for it. It’s thick and aged skin kept it warm for many decades but slowly it got stunted until one day many years later, story has it, that it smashed out of the ice almost entirely covered in it. A new breed of fighting monster to kill the populace it was renamed Ukanlos – terror of Haryun glacier, unable to leave due to geological advances it stays to kill all of its opponents. Of the second dragon, who had ventured through the volcano – it too had made a great mistake. It had ventured across a lake of lava with only one path to cross, though it knew the path it did not change the will of the world. The volcano erupted in its greatest ever destructive force. Lava rained from the sky and washed over the path through, the dragon found it could not pass – with both ways blocked it could not move. The molten ash and blocks of lava spewed all around the dragon, they finally charred the beast and burnt it so much it withdrew to a smaller size, much of its energy wasted. It too was renamed – as it was bound never to leave the ring of lava it still remains there to this day if you are able to get to it. Akantor, scourge of the burning battleground as it became when many hunters tried, and failed, to kill it. Both brothers remain alive, and one day hope to kill their quarry – a Fatalis. The story also went on however to say about the damage done to the surrounding countryside by the volcano. Normally it would not be noted but a special case was made. The only space within many miles was a small, flat space close to the volcano – though its current civilians do not know how it was founded that is the truth behind Akamaaya’s past. Category:Blog posts